This is an application to provide intensive training in modern methods of kidney, urology and hematology research with the intent to foster undergraduate students to pursue a career in biomedical research. Funding for twelve students per summer is requested to provide support for the undergraduate students who are committed to research training. Training is provided in both laboratory and patient-based research from the various departments (Internal Medicine, Urology, Genetics, Cell Biology, Cellular and Molecular Physiology, and Epidemiology and Public Health) that are often interconnected in understanding biology of the kidney, lower urinary tract, and hematopoiesis during health and disease states. The undergraduate students' experience will be enhanced not only by performing experiments but by an organized didactic teaching schedule given by dedicated mentors, as well as a wide array of teaching conferences available in the selected departments. The student will also have the opportunity to present his or her research at the NIH at the end of the summer rotation. The overall goal is for the students in this program to enroll in graduate or medical school at a research- intensive institution.